


Pros Of Being A Super Soldier

by galaxybrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gabe fucks jack with his strength alone, Gay Sex, Glorious Muscles, Jack has a kink for Gabe's strength, Jack is slightly thirsty, M/M, Muscles, no surface assistance required, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrain/pseuds/galaxybrain
Summary: Gabriel is very strong, and Jack finds it very sexy.





	Pros Of Being A Super Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> *waves frantically at r76 discord* they made me do this!

Jack wouldn't say Strike Commander is all it's cracked up to be. In fact, he would say he'd rather be a simple grunt. Follow orders, have a place to sleep at the end of the day, rinse and repeat. 

 

Except, sometimes, being Strike Commander gave him views like this. 

 

His pupils are blown wide as he peeks through the glass door into the Watchpoint gym. Almost always empty. Except for When Gabriel is maintaining himself so the serum doesn't start eating at him from the inside. Jack bites his lip as he watches Gabe sit there doing his bicep curls. The muscles tense wonderfully, enhanced by the sheen of sweat that covers his gorgeous caramel skin. Blue eyes trail down to his meaty thighs which are parted widely, snugly fit into a pair of sweatpants that Jack just  _knows_ Gabe is commando under. 

 

_God I wanna suck his cock._ Jack thinks dreamily, zoning in on the very clear outline of it. He wishes he was there in front of Gabe, on his knees and working it to fullness with his hands and mouth, maybe even sit in his lap and grind against it. The idea is so naughty, and Jack knows Gabriel wouldn't approve, but only so he had an excuse to punish him for it. He moves his gaze back to his arms, which bulge and ripple under the strain of the weight he's lifting. What Jack wouldn't give to feel that strength used on him, he needs it yesterday. Needs to be thrown around and manhandled, spanked so hard his ass is red, and fucked so deep he feels it for days. And he knows Gabe wouldn't pull his punches, knows Jack would just take it. 

 

With that in mind, Jack squeezes himself through the door and slinks beside the wall quiet as a mouse. Being a super soldier made him super stealthy, but also made Gabe super observant. He smirks and side glances at his boyfriend who is still pretending he hasn't been seen. Sure, he can play. Let Jack have his fun, he gets more riled up that way. 

 

Jack keeps his eyes tracked on Gabe as he moves in the shadows, only revealing himself once he's stood directly in front of him, moving forward with feline grace. "Good evening, Commander." He purrs, now standing a mere few inches from his partner. "What're you doin' about so late?"

 

Gabe glances up from his weights, and carefully places them on the floor before leaning back, opening himself up for Jack to slide into his lap. Arms wind around his neck and he receives a deep, hot kiss. "Oh you know," another kiss, "hanging around." He smirks, hands settle at Jack's thighs. "Waiting for some hot blondes to flounce in here and seduce me." 

 

"Well I got here first. Do I win a prize?" Jack asks in sultry tone, moving his hips in light circles. It's not enough to heat things up, but Gabe can feel his cock stirring at the sensation. 

 

"It's the only natural course of action." Gabe smirks, before pausing. "But, I can't just stop my workout for a hot blonde." Jack looks disappointed and it makes Gabe laugh. "Stand up."

 

"I'm sorry I interrupted-" 

 

"Oh no, you aren't leaving." Gabriel interjects as he stands too, he leans over to pick up the weight and place it back on the rack. "You're becoming the workout." He states with his lips deviously upturning.

 

It takes Jack a moment to understand what Gabriel is implying, his smile is slow, if not deliberate, and he bites his lower lip in fervid anticipation. "Where do you want me, sir?" 

 

"Stay right where you are." Gabe instructs softly, but firmly. He leisurely wanders to his gym bag and fishes out his lube and condom packet that he always keeps in there and various other places round base.  _Just in case_. Gabe had excused. Jack was amused and maybe even slightly turned on by the implications. When he returns, Jack is fidgeting with his pants, itching to take them off. "Strip." Gabriel says, and sits to watch as Jack obeys with enthusiasm. Gabe admitted to himself a while ago that he loves watching Jack like this - happy to oblige, waiting for his next instruction, waiting for Gabe's pleasure. Gabe would love to one day confess these thoughts, tell Jack all he wants is to give him pleasure, doesn't expect anything in return yet is given so much. Tell Jack he loves him for it. 

 

They haven't even said the L word yet. But Gabriel hopes one day they can get there. 

 

Jack is naked and bare while Gabe has only shoved his gym pants down past his thighs, working his cock with lube. He points a finger to the wall length mirror. "Bend yourself over in front of that, _cariño._ "

 

With a nod, Jack makes a pretty picture for Gabe, pointedly ignoring his own image in the mirror. Gabe doesn't think to admonish Jack for it, but he will make sure to tell Jack how beautiful he looks. He does, and gives Jack a once over before he's groping to prep him. It takes longer than Jack would deem necessary, but he's since learnt that pushing Gabe to hurry just makes him go slower. He decides to just bask in the pleasure of Gabe's thick fingers caressing his inner walls. He makes small whimpers sometimes, gyrates his hips back to get them fingers deeper if not by a little, and soon, Jack feels them withdraw and large hands wrap around his arms to pull him back to the centre of the gym. 

 

"We aren't fucking against the mirror?" Jack asks, lips slightly pursed. Gabe can't help leaning forward to kiss them.

 

"No." He simply says. "Stand there, yeah, that's good; so good for me." He murmurs, drinking in the image of Jack as he fully removes his pants and shirt, naked save for his socks and sneakers, and why does Jack find that so sexy? It really shouldn't be, but he finds his cock hardening and his asshole clenching. Gabe's cock and balls set between a pair of powerful thick thighs, curving inward at his hips and then back out at his lats, his arms and shoulders flex, an outreaching arm shows off the sizeable swell of his deltoid. His figure turns to grab the condom and Jack takes the opportunity to ogle the modest roundedness of his ass. Gabe always said Jack's was the better ass, but that was only because of his obsessive one-hundred-a-day squats routine he did during SEP.

 

_Well if it did anything, it's given you a nice ass and made you better at riding dick._ Gabe had joked, Jack snickers to himself at the memory. 

 

"Something funny, Morrison?" Gabriel whispers against Jack's adam's apple, who freezes and feels his heart jump in his chest having not realised his lover was so close, being so deep in thought. 

 

"Just thinking about your ass." He says honestly. 

 

"...Don't know if I should be flattered you were thinking about it, or offended because you were laughing." 

 

Before Jack can even think of a response he feels Gabe place his hands at the back of his thighs and lift him. Jack scrambles to grip Gabe at his shoulders and his expression must look mildly flustered because Gabe seems amused again. "I  _did_ say you were becoming the workout." He reminds him. "And right now, I'm workin' on my arms." He jerks his chin and Jack takes it as a silent request to reach back and hold his cock in position - knowing each other's every move had its perks off the battlefield. His other hand spreads one of his cheeks and his hole quivers when the head of Gabe's cock prods at it. "They're a hard muscle to maintain, the bicep." Gabe goes on, he adjusts his grip so that he holds Jack by his ass and Jack moves his hands to once again settle at Gabe's shoulders.  His muscles then shift and ripple as he uses his strength to lower Jack, spear him onto his cock both tortuously and luxuriantly; Jack's head tips back and he moans wantonly, already grinding his hips down for more more  _more_. "Gotta lift a lot of weight to keep 'em strong." 

 

"Gabe.." Jack groans, tilting his head forward again and glancing over his shoulder to witness himself taking Gabe's cock in the mirror. He bites his lip harder than comfortable, but he can't help it. Once he's fully seated, he feels Gabe's arms relax. 

 

"You ready, Jackie?" Gabe whispers, hot and heady against his neck, breath panting. 

 

"Ready?" What an odd question considering the amount of times they've fucked before. "Ready for wha- _aaah!"_   His yelp his sudden and embarrassingly loud. Gabe is suddenly lifting him up until only the head is inside before lowering him and repeating the process. He goes at a steady pace, just using Jack like he's both gym equipment and cock warmer. He feels weirdly exposed. No where for him to hide, just pressed tight against Gabe's body while he's lifted and lowered and unable to do anything to gain control of the pace or rhythm. 

 

"Fuck, Jackie." Gabriel growls, fastening his momentum and beginning to snap his hips forward, pulling cries from Jack that echo across the ceiling. "Feel so good, drive me crazy." He fucks deeper, harder, filling every inch of Jack's aching emptiness. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

" _So_ crazy." Gabe confirms, still lifting and lowering like his life depended on it. His muscles must be sore by now but Jack finds he only wants him more, to strain himself more. Use Jack like he's a fuck toy. Make him come from his strength alone. In this position, he's wrung so tight, can feel every inch of Gabe's cock and how far it touches. "Fuck, you close?" 

 

"Nearly!" Jack practically whines, his nails raking down Gabe's shoulder blades and leaving angry red scratches that'll heal by the time this is over. The sensations become too much, the room fades and all Jack knows is Gabe, his name and his pleasure that he gives Jack, all for Jack, and no one else. "Shit! Quick, put me down-"

 

"You wanna-"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Yeah, ok.. yeah." Gabriel mutters, wanting so bad to come that he's barely able to slow down his brutal pace to press their hips together as he bends his knees to carefully sit and then lay his back on the wooden floor. Jack sits on top of him and he looks dazed, a little bit sex-crazy, and as he places his hands on Gabe's pecs he begins to move his hips up and down savagely, desperation making no room for steadiness or rhythm.  _This_ is the friction Gabriel needed, as sexy as their previous position was, the angle wasn't right. Now, Jack can go to town and absolutely wreck himself on Gabe's cock. So he does, and the noises he makes has Gabe gripping his hips extra tight and leaving bruises.

 

"When we're done here, when you've made me come," Jack whispers, panting with every word, "I'm tying you to our bed later, get you nice and hard again." He straightens his back and bites his lip hard as another lovely moan escapes him, and then another, and another, every time he sits fully on Gabe's dick. "Put on your favourite cock ring, maybe suck you off.“ He smirks as Gabe spurts precome. “Then use you like a human dildo."

 

He's so ready to burst, holding himself back to the point of pain, until he can't anymore and he's coming dizzyingly hard. The world whites out and he grunts loudly, slamming his hips up against Jack's plush ass with the intensity of his orgasm. His cock pulses seething hot and fills Jack up good. "Yeah, you're so good at that." Jack whispers, his own come oozing from his red tip and down his shaft. It's a pretty picture, Gabe wants to lick it clean.

 

"Were you being for real though?" Gabriel murmurs, tipping his head back against the floor and panting hard. "Sounds nice."

 

"It can be for real if you want it to be." Jack smiles coyly. "I do like it when you're the dominant one though."

 

"You're just so hot when you take control." 

 

"Hm. True." Jack agrees without modesty. "Okay big boy, I'm pulling you out now."

 

They settle and get redressed, trying to make themselves more presentable before retreating out into the hallway which is thankfully empty, lest any of their agents find out what exactly they got up to. As they do, though, Jack can't help shyly wrapping his pinky around Gabe's, the closest they'll get to hand holding in public. They head back to Gabe's room for some aftercare and two huge glasses of water. 


End file.
